To Love
by Dispatch22705
Summary: The third in what I guess I can now title the "Naked Booth on Top" Holiday Series: The Valentine's Day Edition. Jared gets married and Brennan and Booth work out some issues of their own. M Rated,emotional fluff, Naked Booth on top and in the shower,ha


Hey, y'all!

I haven't posted anything for awhile, and wasn't really planning to until my anniversary (see more after the story), but then I figured, ah, it's Valentine's Day, and what else do I have to do than write about Bones? The sad truth is that this year, nothing. Haha. But I guess that was good for the muse, as I was able to do this story. I decided to continue the Naked Booth on Top Holiday tradition, but as you know, this is a stand alone one shot and not really associated with those other two, except for the fact that, yes, you guessed it: Booth is naked and on top. And yet somehow, he still hasn't arrived at my door. Well, I guess there is still time.

So this one is dedicated to all the BONES fans who don't have anything better to do today.

Peace!

**--b&b--**

Set right after the end of Dentist in the Ditch…

"It was really nice meeting you." Brennan smiled and shook Padme's hand before she left the bar with Jared. Once they were out of sight, she turned back toward Booth, noticing that he'd signaled with two fingers toward the bartender. "You're still thirsty?"

Booth chuckled humorlessly and ran a hand down his face. "Not thirsty, exactly…" He nodded and saluted the waitress who arrived with two beers. With a question on his face, he handed the other one to Brennan. "More like…in need of a drink."

"Oh" Brennan thought she understood. "And because you didn't want to drink in front of Jared, you waited until he was gone."

Booth's lips pursed before he took another sip of his beer. "Yeah, Bones. Something like that."

Brennan sipped at her own beer for a few moments, thinking of what else to say to him. "Is there something bothering you?"

She knew Booth, and once he made up his mind about something, it was hard to change it. "Are you still unsure about Padme? Because she seems nice to me, and she really seems to care for your brother, and frankly…" Brennan trailed off when she noticed Booth was looking at her incredulously. "Oh, sorry. Did you _not _want to talk about it? Sorry." She repeated.

Booth sighed and set his beer down with a thunk before running his index finger along the base of the bottle. "No, it's okay. I just…" He sighed again and clenched his teeth together. "They look good together, don't they."

Brennan wasn't sure if that was a rhetorical question, or what her reaction should be. "Yes," she answered tentatively. "I must admit they make a nice couple, and they certainly appear to value honesty, which is key to the success of any relationship."

"Yeah" Booth nodded, pressing his tongue to the inside of his cheek. "Honesty."

When he didn't say anything else, Brennan frowned. "Booth, is something else bothering you? If so, please tell me. But I can't seem to figure out what it might be, and so I'm feeling somewhat helpless to assist, and I don't like that feeling. I need to know the problem before I can work toward a solution."

Booth tilted his neck to look at her and then took another drink of his beer. "Nah, nothing's wrong, Bones. Everything is just fine. Do you want another beer?"

Brennan looked down to her nearly half full existing drink. "No. I'm fine. I am not that thirsty."

Booth eyed her for a moment and then smiled, nodding his head as if he'd gotten an answer. Brennan felt frustrated that she hadn't even known the question being asked, and she frowned as Booth slid off of his chair and grabbed his coat.

"We're leaving?"

Booth tossed a few bills onto the table. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

Brennan took a long drink of her beer, and when Booth looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she shrugged a shoulder. "What? It would be a waste to leave it."

"Okay, okay…" Booth agreed, helping her into her own coat. "Ready now?"

Brennan felt unsure, but nodded. "Yes, I'm ready." Booth didn't say anything else, but instead just placed his hand on her arm and nodded toward the entrance. She allowed him to move them through the crowd and guide her until they reached the SUV. When he clicked to unlock it and opened up the passenger door, she paused. "Are you sure there isn't anything bothering you?"

Booth tensed slightly but then shook his head. "Nope. I'm good. Everything's good." He tapped the top of the door and then walked around to the driver's side. And on the drive to her apartment, he stayed quiet, leaving Brennan to wonder if he was telling the truth.

But when he picked her up for work the next morning, he was smiling and holding a cup of her favorite coffee, and she figured she'd just misinterpreted things the night before.

**--b&b--**

**February 14th**

"Jared, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

Brennan listened to the words and stole a glance toward her partner, noticing the way he kept his eyes straight ahead, his hands locked together in front of him, a serious look on his face. When Padme had come to her office to ask her to stand up with her, Brennan had balked, saying she wasn't the logical choice.

Padme had disagreed, saying she represented her new family.

"_Jared and I aren't related" Brennan had explained. "I think you're confused."_

_But the other woman just laughed. "We're having a big ceremony in India when my entire family goes there for my grandmother's 95__th__ birthday, and this one is with Jared's family."_

_Brennan had said she would accept the honor, but only if Booth approved. "He often prefers to keep his family life private from me."_

_When she'd asked him about it later, Booth had been more concerned with the fact that his brother was getting married so soon. "And who gets married on a Sunday night, anyways?"_

"_I suppose lots of people do. It's possible."_

"_And Valentine's Day?" he'd sneered. "Totally cliché, right?"_

_Brennan had frowned. "Well, I've always found that clichés exist because they are based in some level of truth, so I suppose that Valentine's Day is quite romantic, and therefore it's rational that it would be a good day to get married. If someone were going to get married, that is."_

_Booth had turned to her. "Whose side are you on, anyways?"_

_Unsure, she'd paused. "So, you want me to say no?"_

"_What? No, Bones. You can say yes if you want to. Fine by me."_

"_Okay then" she'd nodded. "I'll say yes."_

Brennan looked once more toward Booth, noticing the slight tic of his jaw, but otherwise, he appeared perfectly calm.

**--b&b--**

"Padme, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband."

Booth kept his eyes straight ahead, careful not to look toward his brother, Jared's soon to be wife, or his partner. He tried to concentrate on the words being spoken, but all he could hear in his mind was Sweets' words, over and over on a loop. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, very gently, as he tried to concentrate. But…

"_Dr. Brennan, I want to see you privately for a moment."_

"_Oh, ho! Bones…in trouble. You've got detention!" he'd laughed._

"_What?" she'd insisted. "No I don't. I haven't done anything wrong. I've never gotten detention, and I never will. Tell him, Sweets. Tell him there's nothing wrong."_

_Sweets had chuckled. "Well, no, there is nothing wrong per se, but there is something I wanted to discuss with you privately." He'd looked toward Booth meaningfully, which of course Brennan had noticed._

"_Oh, I see. You want to talk about Booth. Okay. Goodbye, Booth."_

"_Not so fast. You two can't just talk about me when I'm not here. Whatever you have to say, Sweets, you can say in front of both of us. We don't have secrets. Right, Bones?"_

_The repeated words from his brother caused her eyebrow to arch, but she'd shaken her head. "No, no secrets. Go ahead, Sweets."_

_The young doctor had narrowed his eyes, but then shrugged and nodded. "Fine. Dr. Brennan, I wanted to caution you that over the next couple of weeks, you may begin to notice some changes in Agent Booth's behavior."_

"_Bullshit" he'd interrupted, but his partner had placed a hand on his arm._

"_What kind of changes, Dr. Sweets."_

_He'd snorted. "You're going to believe this kid?"_

_When she didn't answer, Sweets continued. "Since Jared is getting married, I believe this will pull up some feelings that Agent Booth has been harboring for several years."_

"_Sweets!" he'd barked. "Are you serious?"_

"_What?" the doctor opened his palms. "You wanted to be in here. I'm just telling what I think. No secrets, right?"_

_He'd looked toward his partner and noticed the question in her eyes. Picking up the stressball, he'd inhaled deeply and sat back, prepared for whatever the hell Sweets thought he knew._

"_As I was saying, Agent Booth is normally incredibly perceptive, and his people skills are superb. He also is very self aware and knows his own strengths and weaknesses."_

"_Ah" he'd tapped his partner's arm. "You hear that? I'm superb."_

"_Stop interrupting, Booth" she'd complained. "Let's Sweets finish."_

"_Thank you, Dr. Brennan. However, there is one case in which Booth has what most people would consider a major blind spot, and that is regarding his brother."_

"_Okay, that's enough." He'd leaned forward._

"_It's true" Sweets had insisted. "You can't seem to see that all your years of helping him have worked and he's now a fully functioning adult who can make his own decisions."_

"_You don't know what the hell you're talking about, Sweets."_

"_Yes, I do. You can't see it, but what is perhaps more truthful is that you don't WANT to see it. You don't want Jared to be autonomous, because that means you're not needed anymore. You have a desperate need to be needed, and when that's taken away, it changes your outlook. And yet somehow, by the same token, you have this deep fear that Jared will fail and that it will reflect badly on you. It's misguided, Agent Booth. If he succeeds, you can't handle that he doesn't need you, but if he fails, then you've failed. You can't win in that scenario, but with his upcoming wedding, that is precisely what is going to happen, and I just wanted to alert Dr. Brennan to a change in your behavior pattern."_

"_Bones, you can't possibly be listening to this."_

_But she'd looked between him and Sweets, and her eyes had been thoughtful. "I will ponder everything and make my own conclusion."_

_He'd stood up, and she'd followed suit, which was somewhat gratifying, until Sweets had opened his mouth again. "And another thing, I think perhaps you are jealous that your brother is getting married before you."_

_Brennan's eyes had flown toward him then, but she didn't respond, only walked out ahead of him when he'd motioned for the door. He hadn't even bothered to answer Sweets on that one._

And he called on all of his training as he watched his brother slide a ring onto Padme's finger.

**--b&b—**

There was no music when it was over, no applause, no crying mothers or beaming fathers. Only a paper to sign. Brennan took the pen carefully and signed her name. Temperance Brennan.

Her fingers brushed against Booth's as he took the pen from her. She tried to smile, but he wasn't looking at her face. So instead, she watched as he signed his own name. Seeley Booth.

It was somewhat strange to be involved with Booth during a situation with his family. He'd certainly been involved in plenty of her family situations, but here, he wasn't Booth, necessarily. He was Seeley. The older brother.

The firm line of his jaw had never softened, even when he'd shaken his brother's hand, hugged him and then kissed Padme on the cheek. He'd smiled then, a bit, but still, Brennan could see that right away, his hand went back into his pocket, his fingers probably twisting against the poker chip she was sure was there.

And it made her wonder if perhaps Sweets had been right. Perhaps Booth _was_ jealous.

Her next thought was that if Booth were to get married, she would possibly feel jealous as well.

**--b&b—**

Booth knew it was customary to think the bride was the prettiest woman in the wedding, and he certainly thought Padme was pretty. His brother was very lucky, but in his opinion, no woman could compare to his partner.

Her dress was black, but modest. Sleeves just past her elbow, revealing her slim wrists and pale skin. The dress was velvet except for the top, a sheer black fabric that framed her face.

Her hair was curled and pinned against the back of her neck, the long line of her skin smooth and pretty. When he held her black wool dress winter coat for her to put on, he couldn't help but notice her perfume, the scent sweet and enticing at the same time. She'd given him a small smile of thanks, and as they exited the small church, he found he was anxious to hear her thoughts. But privately. He wanted to wait until they were alone, and then…talk to her.

His brother clasped him on the back and Booth smiled toward him, beginning to genuinely feel happy for him. "Jared, listen. Bones and me, we want to take you both out for dinner. If you want to, that is. To celebrate."

Even though he'd never once even asked her about it, Bones didn't act surprised. Instead, she just stepped away from the group, pulling out her cell phone, no doubt calling in a favor to an incredibly swanky, impossible to get into place.

"Seeley, no." Jared shook his head. "You don't have to do that. You've both done so much already." He leaned over and kissed Padme. "I can't thank you enough."

Booth looked toward Brennan and she gave him a slight nod. "Nonsense. We already have a reservation, right Bones? What do you say?"

Jared looked between them and then looked to his new wife. She nodded and so he shrugged. "Well, okay then. Thanks."

"All right" Booth nodded, "Then it's settled."

**--b&b—**

Jared whistled low between his teeth as he and Padme met Brennan and Booth outside of Gracie's. "Are you serious? How did you even get a reservation?"

"It's Valentine's Day." Padme agreed, snuggling close to her husband to ward off the snowing chill in the DC air. "This place is booked years in advance on Valentine's Day."

Booth felt a surge of pride when he placed his hand on his partner's back, letting her lead the way inside. "Bones, she's got connections."

The harried maitre 'd met them at the door and smiled with a slight bow toward Brennan. "Dr. Brennan, it's good to see you. We have your table ready, right this way."

He led the four of them toward a table near a fountain, the sound of the water soothing in complement to the live music on the other side of the restaurant. In between was a small dance floor and several couples were swaying slightly to the music. Booth waited till everyone was seated before he sat down and opened his menu. To his credit he didn't flinch, but just looked around the table. "I'm buying."

"What?" Jared scoffed. "That is crazy. No way, Seeley. We are. We need to thank you both for everything you did today."

"It wasn't that much" Booth insisted, but his brother disagreed.

"You're wrong, Seeley. I'll never forget it."

Booth's jaw tightened again, and he spared a look toward his partner. She smiled slightly, and he swallowed. "Well, either way, it doesn't matter. Because I'm buying. Final."

Jared leaned back in his chair and looked to Padme. She looked from Booth to his brother and then smiled. "I guess all we can say is thanks, again."

**--b&b—**

Their dinner was quiet and nice and served in record time, no doubt because of Brennan's status as a priority customer. The conversation centered mostly on Padme, and her family, and then she asked Booth about Parker, and Brennan watched as Booth smiled, sipping his water before he answered. The pride in his voice was evident and Brennan felt a warmth pool in her belly when he met her eyes and smiled.

"Well, darling?" Jared was asking Padme. "Would you like to have a wedding dance?"

Padme smiled and took his hand, standing up. "I would like that, very much."

Brennan watched them walk out onto the dance floor, and a feeling she couldn't quite identify settled around her chest as she watched Jared wrap his arm around his wife. They were smiling at one another and talking quietly, and she sensed they were genuinely happy.

Booth folded his napkin from his lap and placed it near his plate, watching his brother for awhile. It was on the tip of his tongue to make a joke about it, but when he looked over toward Brennan, he saw that she was looking toward Jared and Padme too.

"Wanna dance, Bones?" the question slipped out before he thought of it.

"Yes" she answered simply, as if she'd been waiting for him to ask, but would have been fine if he never did.

Booth pulled in a deep breath as he stood, smoothing one hand down his tie as he reached out toward her with the other. She accepted and stepped ahead of him, and once again, he could smell her perfume. Once they reached the dance floor, she paused and then turned right into his arm. It wrapped around her and in that moment, it was perfect. Their eyes met and held, so close he could see tiny flecks of gold and green embedded in her blues.

Brennan inhaled and felt the press of his strong chest against hers. His arm was around her waist, his hand spanning over her hip. Her own hands rested around his neck, and the straight line of his collar ran parallel to his jawline, the stark whiteness of it a contrast to his smooth skin.

"You've been kind of quiet tonight, Bones" he murmured. "Everything okay?"

The side of her mouth curved up into a smile and her eyes widened with honesty. "Well, I didn't want to do or say anything that would embarrass you."

"What?" Booth pulled back slightly.

Her head tilted to the side in disbelief. "Booth," she chided gently. "You _know_ I often say and do the wrong thing." The self deprecating chuckle she gave cut his heart to shreds. "Of course you know; you're the one who's always telling me I'm wrong."

There was absolutely no artifice in her tone, only absolute acceptance, and Booth realized she was wrong. He'd spent years cultivating her trust, and she trusted him so much that she assumed he was always right.

"Bones" he rasped, but she didn't notice.

She just shrugged a casual shoulder. "I merely figured that the less I said and did, the less chance I had of embarrassing you."

"You don't embarrass me." Booth's breath was short, and they'd stopped dancing. The hands he'd casually wrapped around her waist were now clutching her arms in a desperate move to make her see. "Bones, you don't…you don't embarrass me. It's the other way around."

"What?" Brennan flinched, her hands falling from around his neck. They settled against his chest, and she could feel the rapidly unsteady beat of his heart. "What are you talking about?"

His eyes were wild as they searched hers, and his mouth opened and closed as he tried to put his jumbled thoughts into words. "Every day…every day, Bones, I wake up, and I'm thankful that I get to see you. You shouldn't even want to be associated with me. I mean, think about it. You're so amazing. I'm the one who might embarrass you."

Brennan's stomach dropped at his words. "Booth…you're mistaken. I…I so admire…"

"Hey…" Jared interrupted them, and Brennan blinked as Booth took a step back.

"Sorry to interrupt" he smiled crookedly, "But we have to run."

"What?" Booth shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "What's the matter?"

"The weather" Jared nodded his head toward the front door. Sure enough, it was snowing even harder. "We just got a call from the travel agent. I guess DC is expected to get a ton more snow this week, and they've bumped us up to a flight tomorrow morning instead of Wednesday. So we need to rush to Padme's place and pack up."

"But…" Booth sputtered. "It's your wedding night. You can't just stay at her place."

Jared smiled and pressed his hotel key card into Booth's palm. "There's a bridal suite under the name Booth. Five rooms, you guys should go for it. Live a little."

He grabbed Padme close and then leaned over to kiss Brennan on the cheek. "Thank you Temperance." He smiled and then Padme pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Jared patted Booth on the shoulder and then watched as Padme hugged him too before they rushed off, leaving a stunned Booth and Brennan to stare after them.

**--b&b--**

Wide-eyed, Booth turned toward Brennan. "Wow."

She nodded. "I know. I mean, we can't…"

"Right, right" He shook his head. "It wouldn't be right. I mean, maybe we should at least go to the hotel, and tell them that Jared and Padme aren't coming, so, you know…they can let someone else stay there."

"That seems very rational." Brennan agreed.

Their waiter led them from the dance floor to where their coats were checked and Booth helped Brennan put hers on. They smiled at one another and then left the restaurant, the mood silent on the way to the hotel. As they got inside, the lobby was frantic as people were desperate for places to stay for the inclement weather. But when Booth got to the front desk, he placed his hand on it and smiled. "Yes, my name is Seeley Booth, and I just wanted to say that--"

"Ah, yes, Mr. Booth" the concierge nodded and sighed. "We've been expecting you." She smiled and motioned to the side. "We received your call that you were on the way and that you weren't to be bothered. Don't worry about a thing. We promise not to contact you during your stay."

"But--" Brennan interrupted.

But she didn't get another word in edgewise as they were ushered toward the elevator. The elevator assistant wiped his forehead. "You folks got here just in time. It's getting nasty outside, I hear." He smiled and pressed the button for the top floor.

Booth looked toward Brennan and met her eyes. He gave a slight shrug, and she nodded, biting her lip between her teeth.

"The weather_ is_ getting bad, Bones."

"True," he conceded. "And it would be a shame since the room is paid for."

As they reached the top floor, he elevator attendant chuckled. "I'm sure your bags are already here; that's the way it usually works. We won't bother you at all. But if you need anything, you can contact us." When Booth walked past him, he nodded and winked in his direction. "You're a lucky man, Mr. Booth."

Booth cleared his throat and looked toward his partner. "Yeah, I am."

He took the key card from his pocket and slid it in the slot, watching the red light go to green. With a raised eyebrow he turned toward Brennan. "After you."

She smiled and walked inside and then gasped. "Oh my." The main room was open, with luxurious lights and furniture. The far wall was floor to ceiling windows, looking out over the city, and with the snow falling down, it was…

"Beautiful" Brennan breathed, moving forward to press her hand on the glass. "I've never seen the city like this." She turned to see what he was doing and watched as Booth frowned. Unsure at his thoughts, she waited as he walked over to the couch, taking off his coat and suit jacket and laying them on a chair in the process. He sat down and pulled off one of his shoes, and then the other before leaning back with his eyes closed. He reached up with one hand and loosened the tie around his neck, and as he moved to lie down on the couch, stretching his long lean frame against the cushions, Brennan realized he'd never looked sexier.

She removed her own coat and high heels and walked toward him. "Booth?" she whispered, tentatively sitting on the couch near his hips.

He cracked open one eye. "Yeah?"

"Are you…" Brennan paused, wondering if she was making a mistake. "Are you feeling jealous?"

His jaw tightened, and he opened his other eye, sighing deeply. "I thought you didn't believe in psychology."

Brennan placed her hands in her lap and nodded. "You're right. You're totally right. I don't believe in it. I don't know what I was thinking."

Booth watched as uncertainly flittered over her features, and he felt a war inside his chest. On one hand, he was thankful she was going to drop the subject, because the truth was that Sweets was right. But on the other hand, he could see that once again, she was taking him at his word. The lie he hadn't even said, but had just let her assume was truth felt bitter in his throat, and when it looked like she might stand up, he put a hand on her arm.

"Yeah, Bones." He admitted. "I'm kind of jealous."

Her eyes met his and for a few minutes, she didn't say anything. The only sound in the room was the slight whirring of the air conditioner and a small clock near the television. He shrugged one shoulder, noticing for the first time that his hand was still resting on her arm. When he looked down at it, her eyes following the movement, but instead of pulling her arm away, she moved her other hand to cover his.

"Is it because he is having sex tonight?" she asked quietly. "Because if so, then…I would be willing to…you know."

His eyes closed and his entire body tensed. "You don't know what you're doing to me, Bones. Don't say things like that."

"Why not?" she whispered. "Booth, there is something between us, and…"

"Bones" he opened his eyes and insisted. "We can't just jump into bed together, no matter how much we both want to."

At the admission, something flared between them and Brennan pulled her hand back to her own lap. "I don't understand why not."

"Because" Booth leaned up onto his elbows. "It would be a really big step, and we'd need to talk about it first."

"Okay" Brennan nodded, and Booth realized she was going to talk about it _now_. "I feel…"

She swallowed and gathered up courage and then opened her mouth again. "I _feel_ that you and I, we are very close. As close as two people can be without having had intercourse. But I'm closer to you than anyone I've ever known, and yet I still feel like something is missing. And for a long time, I've wondered what that something is, because whatever it is, it is preventing us from having sex. But lately, I've been considering the possibility that the only reason we aren't sleeping together is that we aren't sleeping together. It's what is stopping us."

She frowned and sighed. "I'm not explaining it correctly. What I'm trying to say is that--"

"I know what you mean, Bones" Booth interrupted her, sinking back down onto his back as he considered her words. "But I have to say that I feel like you are wanting to have sex with me tonight because you feel sorry for me. You feel as if I'm hurting in some way, either loneliness or jealously or whatever, but because you aren't sure what to say or do, you are falling back on what you are comfortable with, and that is sex."

"That's partly true" Brennan admitted, and winced when Booth closed his eyes and shook his head. "I am offering sex as a comfort. But, it sort of also proves my point, Booth. If we were already sleeping together, then it wouldn't be an issue, it would just be one type of sex we were having. But because we seem to be waiting for some reason for the first time, we're not doing anything. But now, I _can _see that you are uncomfortable about Jared getting married, and I don't know if it's because of what Sweets said about you not being needed anymore or not, because all I can think about is that I want to…"

She paused and leaned down, pressing her lips against his. "All I want to do is whatever it takes to make you not feel that way."

Booth stared up into her eyes, seeing her sincerity and uncertainty. "It can't just be comfort, though."

"It's not, Booth. But that is part of it. Why can't you let me comfort you? Why can't I be the one tonight?"

His chest expanded with a heavy breath. "I don't want to use you like that, Bones."

"I want you to" Brennan insisted, her eyes sincere. "I am offering, as your friend, as your partner, as…more than that."

She watched his throat work, and when he didn't say anything, she pressed her lips to his skin there. She felt his groan against her mouth and backed away long enough to kiss his mouth, moaning against the softness of his lips.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes before kissing him again. She repeated this pattern of kissing him and then pulling back, kissing and pulling back until he placed a hand on the back of her neck. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just waiting for you to tell me to stop" she admitted.

But he didn't tell her to stop. Instead, his neck lifted and he kissed her back, pulling her down to meet him.

Booth's body relaxed in acceptance and his arms wrapped around her, pulling her flush on top of him. Brennan arched her back at the feel of his solid body beneath hers and her legs parted over his hips, resting on either side of his. Her feet rubbed against his as her mouth pressed against his over and over. His hands were on her back and then they were rolling over and she was pinned beneath him. In her mind, she knew that she should be trying to take off her clothes, his clothes, but she could do nothing except kiss him.

After all these years, she was desperate for the taste of him, to feel the way he let go, the way his tongue swept against hers. It could have been minutes; it could have been an hour of moaning into his mouth, enjoying the feel of his shoulders. Between her legs, she felt his true desire for her, and it was gratifying to know she wasn't the only one who felt such acute need. But her desperation was quickly sliding out of control as she felt his hands along the backs of her knees. She clasped her own hands on his firm bottom and began to thrust up against him.

"Bones" he finally gasped and pulled away. "Your dress…"

He leaned back and unfastened his belt, pulling it off and letting it fall to the floor. "Does it have a zipper?" he moaned as she unfastened the button on his pants, lowering the zipper.

"That will take too long" she insisted, pulling him back down over her, smoothing his hands further up her legs.

"But…it's so pretty" he rasped against her neck, kissing her in little nips along her jawline. "It might get messy."

"You're worth it" she panted as his hips settled right between her thighs, the rhythm between them as perfect as if they'd practiced for years. "Please…I can't wait. Please don't stop."

He hissed against her throat and rocked against her, the cradle of her thighs still so warm despite her pantyhose and underwear. He couldn't believe that his first orgasm with Bones was going to be fully clothed, not even inside her, but there was no way he could stop, and with the way she was writhing beneath him, it was clear that she wasn't stopping either.

She ran her hands up and down his back, calling out his name as she climaxed, her entire body shuddering in ecstasy and Booth pulled back to watch for a moment, just before he collapsed against her, coming as he chanted her name over and over.

"Bones…" he rasped and she whimpered. He pulled in as deep of breaths as he could, once again smelling her perfume, now addicted to the combination of it with her natural sexual scent. The uncomfortable feeling in his boxers was the only thing that kept him from falling asleep in her arms. With a groan, he wrapped his arms around her and backed away, pulling her with him. She was relaxed in his arms, and even without knowing the way, he carried her back into one of the bedrooms, all the way to the master bathroom where he reached inside and turned on the shower before putting her on the floor. He couldn't help but kiss her again and she arched against him, even as she began to unbutton his shirt. His fingers found the zipper on the back of her dress, and he pulled it down, stepping back to watch as a pool of black velvet formed at her feet. In awe of her beauty, he moved to his knees, hooking his thumbs into her pantyhose and underwear, pressing his face to her bare stomach as he lowered them to the ground. She rested her hands on his head as he lifted first her right foot and then her left, leaving her completely bare to him, except for the black strapless bra over her chest.

He stood up and removed the rest of his clothes, watching as she reached behind her and unhooked the bra, letting it fall to the floor with the rest of her clothes.

"Bones…you are so gorgeous."

The words weren't original, but they still caused a flush in Brennan's chest, and when he opened the shower curtain, she stepped beside him and under the spray, moaning at the heat alongside of the rasp of his fingertips against her bare back. She pushed on his shoulders until he was flush against the shower wall and she pressed against him, head to toe.

"So are you, Booth" she whispered against his ear before moving her lips down to his chest. Brennan followed drops of water with her tongue until she reached one of his flat nipples. She tenderly wrapped her lips around it and tugged, letting her tongue sweep over him. Booth hissed and then wrapped his arms around her, turning them so that she was back against the wall. He looked into her eyes and Brennan blinked at the intensity there.

"I am jealous, Bones" Booth growled. "I want someone to share my bed for the rest of my life." he sucked the skin of her neck. "I want someone to kiss me on the lips, just for coming home."

She arched into his touch, but he didn't relax his hold on her.

"I want to kiss her when she's had a bad day" he continued, moving his lips lower on her chest, skimming his fingers up and over her breasts, not touching her nipples, but watching them crinkle in anticipation. "And I want her to care when I've had a bad day."

Brennan's hands tightened in his hair as she tried to move his mouth to where she wanted him. "Was today a bad day?"

He looked up into her eyes and then stood up straight to kiss her mouth, letting his hands smooth along her back, lowering to cup her bottom in his large hands. Like before, once their lips touched, it was a long time before they parted, as years of desire culminated into this moment.

With a harsh groan, Booth pulled back and then reached with his left hand for the handheld shower head.

Brennan's eyes widened when he hooked it over his arm and then hefted her up with his hands so her breasts were eyelevel with his face.

"It was kind of a bad day, Bones. But it just got a lot better."

She expected him to finally take her into his mouth, but when he just stared at her, she began to squirm.

"Booth…please. Kiss me. I need you to kiss me."

"You need?" he licked his lips, his eyes never leaving her breasts. "I'm glad to hear that, Bones. Because there's something I need to confess."

He swallowed and leaned closer, letting his breath slide over her nipples, the sensation of warmth causing them to strain further toward him, desperate for the heat of his mouth. "Sweets was right about something else. I do need to be needed."

She gasped at his words and the honesty embedded in them, the moment more intimate than anything they'd ever experienced. "Booth, look at me."

Very slowly, he let his eyes move from her breasts up to her face. Brennan swallowed, but nodded slightly. "I need you, Booth."

The water sprayed around them as he stared into her eyes, finding answers to deep questions and he pressed his mouth against hers again, but this time not out of anxious desperation but in complete surrender to her. For her to allow him to be what she needed was more humbling that anything he'd ever faced. Her lips were soft and welcoming, her hands resting on his shoulders, and her feet, still off the floor with the way he had her lifted in his hands, they rubbed against his calf muscles. He whimpered and didn't care as he kissed his way down her neck before moving his lips over her shoulder. Her hands tightened and she groaned in complaint and he smiled against her skin before moving back to her chest, finally letting his lips caress the underside of her breast. She was so pretty it made his chest ache, and she needed him. That made his whole body ache in the sweetest pleasure imaginable.

"Booth" she squirmed again, and he replied with his mouth. No words, just the firm press of his lips against the sweet peak there. The slip of his teeth along the tip of her nipple, the slide of his tongue against her flesh. She cried out in pleasure, her hands holding his head in place. But he wasn't going anywhere. No, he was just where he wanted…no, _needed _to be.

"Bones, you taste like a dream" he confessed, moving his arm under her bottom so he could cup her breast with one hand as he kissed across her chest to suck at her other nipple. "I can't believe how sexy you are."

When she began to rotate her hips in time to the suction of his mouth, he pressed one knee between her legs, leaning forward so she could rock against him.

The dual assault had her arching her back and crying out. Booth kissed back up her neck and looked into her eyes and Brennan gasped at the predatory smile that curved up the side of his mouth. His hair was wet and slicked back and his eyes were narrowed and dark and she was totally at his mercy. He pressed his entire body against hers, keeping her in place as he reached beside them to flip the switch to turn the water from the overhead shower to the one he held in his hand. "You might want to hold onto me about now."

Brennan's lips parted in anticipation as his hands moved between her legs. He rocked his chest into hers and pinned her to the shower wall, rubbing against her, even as he inserted one long finger into her body. With his other hand, he let the steady stream of water caress her inner thighs as he met her mouth with his. Completely open to him, Brennan wrapped her arms and legs around him, needing him for support. "More, more, more" she pleaded against his lips. "Booth, please more. I need more. I need you."

"I know what you need, baby." He hitched her higher against him and she could feel that his erection was returning, but instead of entering her, he slid downward again, still keeping that one finger tight inside, moving it in and out, a slow steady rhythm designed to make her crazy. He set the showerhead in that palm, letting the water temporarily rise between their bodies. With his now free hand, he cupped her breast, his thumb caressing her tight nipple with slow circles.

"Hang on, Bones" he whispered, just before he simultaneously pulled her other nipple into his mouth and let the stream of water rush against her clit.

Brennan's mouth opened on such a scream that she quickly clamped her lips shut.

"No one can hear" he released her breast with a pop before pulling her back into his mouth. "Scream all you want."

And she did, as his finger and the water and his thumb and his mouth and everything moved over her and in her and with her. She screamed his name as her orgasm rocketed through her entire body. "Booth…Booth…oh, Booth…oh, I can't. Booth, I can't…" she kept panting. "I'm so sorry…"

Booth let the shower head fall to the floor, using his thumb against her clit in careful strokes to continue her pleasure as she came down from her high. "Easy…" he crooned, pulling back to kiss her forehead. "I got you, baby. Easy…"

She shook her head and let it fall back against the shower wall. "I can't feel my legs."

"It's okay…" he whispered, cupping her hips in his hands. "I got you. It's okay" he repeated.

"No" she shook her head. "I need to feel my legs. Please."

Booth recognized her need for control, and he nodded, keeping his hands on her has he lowered her feet to the ground. He met her eyes and waited, wondering what she was thinking.

"I'm so sorry, Booth, but…" she closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath. "When you talk about 'someone', I can't help but also feel jealous."

Her gaze was pained when she opened her eyes. "I'm sorry, and I know it's irrational, but I think I would almost die if you ever touched anyone else like you touched me."

Booth's lips softened and his heart pounded in his chest as he tugged her close. "Bones, baby. Sweetheart…" the loving names slipped off his tongue as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "I could never…don't be sorry, baby."

He pulled back and met her eyes. "Even if I wanted someone else like I want you, I could never touch her like that. Don't you see, Bones? You're the only one for me."

She swallowed and then kissed him, "Take me to bed, Booth" she whispered against his lips. "I want you inside of me."

His chest expanded again, and he hugged her tight, reaching around her to turn off the water. He moved back the shower curtain and grabbed for the towels the hotel provided. Brennan took one from him and quickly dried off, taking his hand and pulling him toward the bedroom.

Booth turned her around and kissed her as they walked until they fell back on the bed. "I've been dreaming of this for so long, Bones." He kissed down her chest and her belly as his hands smoothed her thighs apart. "But you're better than any dream I've ever had."

"Booth…no, please…" she rotated her hips toward his mouth. "I want you inside of me. Now."

"I want to taste you, Bones" he whispered, letting his tongue rest along the line of her sex and she whimpered and spread her legs wider in invitation. He smiled against her and sucked her clit into his mouth, using his tongue to circle her sensitive flesh until she pulled on his hair, moving to her side. "Booth. Enough. Now."

He chuckled against her and then moved back up, reaching toward the bedside table for a condom.

"How do you know there are condoms in that drawer?" Brennan leaned up on one elbow.

Booth winked at her and ripped the foil with his teeth. "Bridal suite, Bones."

Brennan smiled and took the condom from the wrapper but then tossed it aside.

"Bones!" Booth hissed. "What are you doing?"

She smirked and ran her hand down his tight abdominal muscles before letting her palm rest against his swollen cock. Booth groaned and thrust into her hand. "Seriously, Bones…you're killing me. Why are you making me wait? I thought you'd had enough."

Brennan pushed him to his back and scooted down the bed. "I guess I'm a little curious." She bit her bottom lip in pleasure at the feel of his large erection in her hand. He was bigger than any man she'd ever been with, and when she leaned down to wrap her lips against the slippery head, she couldn't help but moan in pleasure at his particularly sexy taste and feel. He was so hot in her hands. Hot and heavy and huge. She felt his hands on her shoulders, and his hips were arching off the bed.

"Bones, I swear to God, if you don't stop…" he called out. But she just released him from her lips and smiled up at him.

"Scream all you want, no one can hear"

Her challenging tone, combined, with the words she was tossing back at him thrust him into action, and he moved away from her tempting, oh, so made for him mouth, and pulled her up for a kiss. "Where the hell is that condom?" he breathed, running his hands down her chest and between her thighs. Brennan spread her legs over him and positioned him right where she wanted him. "I'm clean, Booth, and I want you. I want to feel you with nothing else. I don't want anything between us."

Booth pressed his hands on either side of her shoulders and met her eyes. "I'm clean too. Bones…_fuck_" he cursed as she clasped onto his ass and pulled him inside of her welcome flesh. "I love you." He wrapped his arms around her and flipped them so he was laying on top of her, his naked body pressed against hers from head to toe. Damn, she fit him in every way.

"Oh _yessssss,_ Booth" she twisted beneath him, not surprised when they both picked up the rhythm they'd had before. Only this time, there was nothing between them. Becoming one with her partner was the most incredible feeling, made all the more so by the look of complete surrender in his eyes. Brennan suspected that a similar look was in her eyes, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything, so long as he kept moving. In and out as she rocked up and down to meet him.

"I need you, Booth" she repeated her earlier words, and he nodded, understanding that it was more of a sacrifice for her to admit that than love.

"I've got you, baby. I've got you, Bones" he chanted over and over, reassuring himself as well as her with his words. "I love you." Her sleek thighs were tight against his hips and her nipples rasped against his chest with his every downstroke. But nothing compared to the flaming hot and simultaneously dripping wet core of her. The acceptance she gave him there was mirrored in her blue eyes and in the give of her mouth as he dropped his lips to hers again, hoping that he could keep his promise. "Only you."

Brennan felt as if she could not hold him any tighter without breaking him, but in the end, she's the one who broke as her climax splintered into thousands of shards of light and pleasure and sensation, centering from his body between her legs and spreading throughout her limbs. Her mind calculated the possibility of ever reaching such pleasure again and estimated that it was unlikely. But then Booth growled and bit her lip and plunged even deeper into her, and she felt him come.

Her partner, Seeley Booth, was coming, inside of her, his entire body trembling in strength and vulnerability and perfect precision. And as he collapsed against her, Brennan held him close, understanding now that he needed her every bit as much as she needed him.

"I've got you," she whispered. "I've got you, Booth."

--b&b—

The end!

Hey, mark those calendarios, because even though technically my one year anniversary is April 24th, I've decided not to wait that long. Mainly because I am kind of nervous about what the 100th ep is going to bring us, and I don't want all of the stories I've saved up to be obsolete already. But don't tell me anything, I am totally spoiler free! Seriously.

But on March 27th, I'll be posting every hour on the hour. Sounds like fun!


End file.
